


joel is a top.

by lannisnow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Burnie Is A Bottom, Light BDSM, M/M, Not so much BDSM as Joel being a little shit and bossing Burnie around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisnow/pseuds/lannisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gonna let me blow you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	joel is a top.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahahahahaha
> 
> title was donated by the lovely lady this fic was written for. thank you lovely lady. my joel will forever be the top to your burnie.

This wasn't the first time it happened.

Or the second. Fuck, not even the twentieth, if Joel's remembering correctly. It doesn't change the fact that it still feels weird.

(Then again, everything feels weird to Joel. A good percentage of the time, he's not really sure he's even real.)

But it's like fucking clockwork the way Burnie knocks on his door just when Joel flips his TV off and grabs his phone. Fucking clockwork because it's the seventh, nine at night, and Burnie's finally left the office, probably in a flurry of, "Get that fucking paperwork out of my face right now, Gus, or I swear to God--"

Joel's shoulders tense when he pushes himself off the couch and slowly makes his way to the door. The knocking gets louder, more insistent, and Joel wonders why Burnie doesn't just let himself in. He does have a key that Joel gave him when they had just started RoosterTeeth so Burnie could pop over when he was working on RvB late into the night.

Actually, thinking back on it, maybe Burnie not using his key is a good thing.

"Hey," Joel says once he opens the door, shoving his phone in his back pocket. Two unread text messages from Gavin sit in his notifications. He can't be bothered to read them.

"You know, I keep expecting to catch you when you're jerking off over some gold," Burnie says with a smug grin on his face, glancing behind Joel around the house. Burnie's face lights up like a damn Christmas tree after his stupid fucking jokes, and if Joel was a better person, he might find it endearing.

Instead, Joel forces out a short laugh. "Yeah, that _would_ decrease the value," he says weakly. Burnie pulls a face, something that screams _WHAT?_ and scoffs in the back of his throat. Joel just shrugs and opens the door wider for Burnie to come in, gesturing towards the inside of his house with a roll of his wrist.

Something clicks in Joel's mind, as it always does when Burnie steps into his home and the door closes behind him. It's like he's on the clock even in his own home, always busy with something, can't be bothered for a moment by anyone or anything because he has so much shit to do, until Burnie is off the clock, too.

It's primal, it's predatory, and, like he said before, Joel's not even sure it's real, but it's there. Like, maybe, he'll never be able to relax and this is the closest he'll ever be able to get.

Burnie's back slams against the wall with an empty, resonating noise. The laugh that follows is from Burnie's lips, Joel notices after a second, almost afraid it was from his own.

"I had actual things to talk about, but-"

"Shut up," Joel snaps back, eyebrows pulling into a furrow. Burnie never brings business here. Never. It's almost an unspoken rule. RoosterTeeth and Burnie are separate entities, even if Joel sometimes can't tell the difference between the two.

Burnie's smile is wide and condescending, the way it always is. Makes Joel feel like he's being patronized, like he's some little kid. It's not even as infuriating as it should be. It just feeds Joel's weird fucking predatory instinct to wipe that smirk off his face.

Joel grabs Burnie's shoulder and twists him around in one quick, sharp motion, until Burnie's chest is pressed against the wall and he's trying to muffle his laughter. It's such a game to him, the bearded fuck.

"Joel-" Burnie starts, and Joel hums in acknowledgment, but twists Burnie's arm a bit behind his back and grabs both of Burnie's wrists in his hands. Burnie huffs out a little breath - probably a laugh - and twists his head so his cheek lays against the wall. "I was serious. I have shit to talk about."

"Later," Joel grumbles, pushing his body flush against Burnie. They fit together awkwardly, Burnie just a fucking inch taller than Joel but wider, too. Everything about Burnie screams his age, his position, his fucking life. And Joel sometimes feels like he could get confused for an early thirties bum kid trying to figure out his life with his clean shaven face and heavy shoulders. There's a reason Burnie doesn't shave his face, though, besides the fact that he looks like a prepubescent teenager when he does.

"Are we gonna make it to your bedroom or just fuck right here?" Burnie says as he shifts his forehead against the wall. Joel can hear the smile even if he can't see it. It's fucking taunting him, begging him to make it disappear.

It's a lot more tempting than Joel would like to admit to strip Burnie down against the wall to his entryway, fuck him and bite marks into the back of his neck like a fucking animal. Burnie isn't helping the thought, tilting his head to the side, baring his throat just the smallest bit, and his body slowly picking up the rocking that Joel's had unconsciously started.

Alarming, really, what Burnie can do to Joel. Joel likes to be in charge of everything, exclusively in charge of his own body at all times, but with Burnie he lets those walls fall, just a bit. It's allowed, because this is the only time he lets himself relax.

Joel might be shorter and slightly more narrow than Burnie, but Burnie follows Joel's every push and shove down the hall towards Joel's bedroom. Burnie hums when he sees the hectic bed (usually, Joel's tidy about things, he wants to make sure everything's in perfect order but his bed... His bed he couldn't give two shits about), and Joel pretends not to notice the snark.

"You gonna let me blow you?" Burnie asks when Joel lets go of his hands and shoves him towards the bed (softly, of course, because Joel's in a good state of mind right now, and Burnie's being cooperative). Joel holds back a groan and jerkily nods, his muscles taut even when he's supposed to be enjoying himself.

Burnie grins over his shoulders and sits on the edge of the bed and holds his hands out. Joel walks into them until Burnie's fingers dig into his hips, slip under his stupid fucking stained, ripped up t-shirt that Joel has sworn to throw away over and over again but hasn't actually done yet.

Joel quickly tosses it over his head and in the general direction of not-in-Burnie's-face, and watches Burnie's hands travel up his stomach. Joel wishes he wasn't so tense, that he could just relax, and he can see in the way Burnie's smile falters a little when it runs across Joel's stiff sides that he thinks the same. Joel wouldn't be the same if he wasn't tense, though. Maybe that's what attracts Burnie to him. Makes Burnie keep coming back every fucking seventh.

In his back pocket, Joel's phone chirps to let him know he has a new message. Burnie smiles and slips one hand back and pulls the phone out, his other resting against Joel's stomach, thumb drawing meaningless patterns.

"It's Adam," Burnie hums, smiling as he unlocks the phone to read Joel's messages. Joel doesn't even flinch when Burnie starts typing back.

"What's he want," Joel asks, his fingers running from Burnie's elbow to his free hand, tangling their fingers as he watches Burnie text away.

"When you want to record the next Let's Play," Burnie says with a shrug. Joel pushes Burnie's hand up to his chest, rests his thumb against his collar-bone.

"What'd you say back?" Curiosity killed the mood, Joel thinks, watching his phone fly across the room and landing squarely in the middle of a chair that Joel doesn't remember putting in his bedroom. Especially that far away from his bed.

When the fuck did that get there?

"'I'll have to think about it, too busy jerking over gold right now'." Burnie grins up at him and leans forward, pulling his hands down to the waistband of Joel's pants and tugging at the buttons and zipper.

Joel laughs at that, scrubbing a hand over his face. "You fucking asshole," he says, twisting to look at his phone, upside-down on the seat, where it buzzes in announcement of another message. Burnie's hands hold fast onto Joel's jeans. He settles in them and looks back at Burnie, nodding.

He'll sort out that mess later.

Burnie doesn't fuck around when he goes down. Ever. Joel likes to fuck around, to tease, to make them beg until they're willing to promise anything for him to finally fucking put his mouth to work. But Burnie would prefer someone to beg for him to stop, to go until his beard burns their thighs and they've come one too many times.

Joel doesn't beg, though, not for Burnie. He curls his hand in Burnie's hair and pushes his nose against his crotch, vision blurring everything but the way Burnie's pupils dilate as he mouths around Joel's cock through his briefs.

His jeans are shoved down and Joel steps out of them, kicks them away. Standing in front of Burnie almost naked while Burnie's fully dressed makes Joel feel all the more powerful. Burnie craves attention and skin, Joel likes to watch Burnie squirm.

"Put your hands on my thighs," Joel whispers, tugging Burnie's head back to see that he's been rubbing his palm against his crotch through his jeans. Burnie mumbles but doesn't protest, digging his fingers into Joel's thighs until his fingertips go white and the skin around them goes red.

Joel hums and lets Burnie's mouth go back to his briefs, mouthing and nipping at the fabric between his teeth. Joel scrapes his nails against Burnie's scalp and smiles when Burnie makes a noise in the back of his throat.

It really isn't often that Burnie gets frustrated by Joel's teasing, but he is now, more aggressively biting the waistband of Joel's briefs and yanking them down with his teeth. Joel forces himself to keep a smile down.

"Go ahead," Joel mumbles, and Burnie goes head-first into it, taking Joel down to the root in one fucking sweep. Granted, Joel's only half-mast and still tense as fuck under Burnie's hands, but it's still an impressive feat. Burnie sucks like Joel's precome is a fucking lifeline and Joel loves it, loves the way Burnie sucks around him. Burnie moans when he feels Joel harden up on his tongue, too, and it's the greatest confidence booster, even if Joel's not even doing anything.

Burnie pulls back and bites at Joel's hips, shoves his briefs out of the way and scoots closer to the edge of the bed, eager as a grin shoots across his lips. "You're so fucking hard," Burnie mumbles, nipping at Joel's hip again. Joel shrugs and twists his hand in Burnie's hair.

"Happens," he says back when Burnie, finally, goes back to sucking his cock.

He lasts half a minute before Joel is grunting, biting his bottom lip to keep from groaning out when Burnie twists his hand around the base of Joel's cock and bobs his head.

"Shit, okay," Joel says, pulling Burnie off him in a quick yank. Burnie's eyes stay on his cock, one hand wrapped around the base while the other tugs at Joel's hip. "Yeah, yeah," Joel mumbles. "Get-- Get on your hands and knees--"

Burnie shoots a look up to him and pulls his glasses off while he twists around on the bed. Joel stands naked at the foot of his bed, pushing down the awkward feeling that crawls up his chest at the sight of Burnie, chest flat against the bed and his cheek balanced against one forearm. His ass is in the air like a fucking invitation, and Joel can catch the sight of Burnie's free hand rubbing against the bump in his pants.

"Stop touching yourself," Joel growls, crawling up onto the bed. He can hear it when Burnie's breath catches in his chest in a reluctant groan. Burnie's hands slip up above his head and grip the edge of the bed.

"Whatever you say, Joel," he says lightly, bucking backwards. Joel shrugs his shoulders though Burnie can't see it and winds his hands around Burnie's waist, unbuckling his fucking belt and yanking down the zipper, pulling his jeans down just enough to bare his ass to the fucking world.

"You motherfucker," Joel says, tongue pushing into his teeth as he smiles down. Burnie's wet and slick already. "Did you do this at work?"

Burnie huffs and nods into the pillow under his face. "Matt wanted to know why I took so long in the bathroom."

In moments like these, Joel isn't afraid to think of Burnie as a cockslut. If he was more patient, he'd tease him until Burnie begged for something in him, the fucking bottom.

Joel doesn't bother with any prep, just grabs his cock and pushes in, shoving his face between Burnie's shoulder blades when Burnie breathes out a heavy groan. He bites Burnie's shoulder hard enough that the fucker would have to wear a scarf in the middle of Texan summer if Joel bit just a few inches up. He looks up to see Burnie's fingers gripping the edge of the mattress.

"You fucking love this," Joel groans against Burnie's shoulder.

"Yeah, you too," Burnie says, shooting him a smile and arching his back when Joel buries his fingers into Burnie's hips.

It definitely isn't a lie. Joel loves that Burnie was thinking about this in the middle of RoosterTeeth's offices. Especially when Burnie had other shit to talk about with Joel, shit to mention that was important. But he was thinking about Joel's fucking cock.

 _God_.

Joel is harsher after that, after Burnie grumbles back at him, pushing himself up so he can stare at Burnie's freckled back, watch his cock disappear into Burnie's body.

It's fucking hot.

A part of him, deep down, twinges in a bit of guilt because he's not supposed to be fucking his boss. His friend of ten years.

But then he hears Burnie moan, and a small whisper of, "Fuck, harder," and those thoughts fly out of his body, every muscle relaxes. He rolls into Burnie and whispers nonsense shit he can't actually comprehend

Fucking Burnie does this to him. It takes him from being wound up, terrified, busy as fuck, and calms every nerve, stops every shooting anxiety, crushes every thought, and makes him blank.

He comes biting his lips and scrunching his eyes closed. It takes him a second to realize that Burnie had just come seconds before him, a hand between his legs instead of at the top of Joel's mattress. Joel's hips still and he breathes, pulling a hand away from Burnie's hip to admire the crescent indents that his nails left, and wipes his hand over his forehead.

"Okay," Burnie says, laughing slightly under his breath. His hand shoots out to look for his classes and Joel can see come over his fingers. He grimaces and snatches the glasses before Burnie can, pulling himself out of Burnie in the process and flopping next to him on the bed.

"Your hand is gross," he says, holding it out. Burnie mumbles and nods, takes the glasses with his clean hand while he wipes his other on the sheets. Joel tries not to frown.

"Thanks," Burnie hums back, shifting onto his side to look at Joel from across the bed. "I had shit to talk to you about, you know."

Joel stifles a yawn.

"Yeah," Burnie agrees, a smile creeping up his lips. "Okay. Tomorrow."


End file.
